a pets approval!- gamvris flushed red
by Hells-maid
Summary: hells-maid: vriska just moved in with gamzee and found that a certain pet doesn't like her very much, will she be able to gain its trust? warning: in a slump working as hard as possible to get going again I apologize (gomen)


"that's the last box blue blood…." equius said carefully setting down the box full of books and magazines, well as carefully as he could at least. "thanks equius…phew, thanks for helping me move in pony boy" you stuck out your arm to shake his and smiled, wiping your wet forehead with you other free hand. Your move in would be the perfect surprise to gamzee, after you shower though you are a bit sweaty from moving all those boxes…you wave good-bye to equius and head to the front door of gamzee's house. gamzee wouldn't mind if you snuck in his shower, you've been in there more than you should have before and he never even knows about it so just for a minute even just to rinse off you felt like pony boy does every few minutes, maybe you need a towel….

You walk in the door just as gamzee drove up, and honked his ungodly loud car horn that sounded like a clown horn on steroids. "yo spider babe what's all this!?" gamzee slithered out of his car to examine the boxes, like a stoned out jungle animal of some kind.

"babe remember how I hinted to you I wanted to move in?~~~"

"you didn't-"

"I did and here I am!"

"spider babe oh I love you so much!"

Gamzee sprinkled little pecks all over your cheek as you turned away laughing uncontrollably, he finally turned your face to meet his with a saliva bridge connecting from the sloppy aftermath, until you both heard a yell from across the street, from Mr. Calliborns house.

"HEY YOU TWO DON'T YOU KNOW GRUBS CRAWL AROUND HERE!? GET A ROOM!"

"YES SIR, Mr. calliborn sir!"

"*ahem* so….lets get your stuff inside already its about to rain…"

Gamzee smiled awkwardly trying to pick up the nearest box and having to slide it into the garage, he wouldn't dare show he couldn't lift that box but at least it was safe from the weather. you bumped the door with your butt so it would open for you and three other boxes that you almost dropped, but thankfully didn't it had all your sopor things in it, the pies and mixtures and stuff, had you dropped it, the sopor would be useless and the pipes probably would have broken too.

"GAH! Hurry vris! Its already raining!"

Gamzee screamed trying to get in the rest of the boxes, you stood at the closed screen door smiling at him running around, sliding everywhere and eventually falling. You shook your head and walked out to help him up and stop him from trying anymore. "gamzee…" you pulled him closer getting on your tip toes to reach his wet, make-up clad face. Your hand was always the perfect size to cup his cheeks, and he just loved it, he chuckled lightly. "what are you doing your stuff is getting wet…" you kissed him briefly, and pulled away. "gamzee…don't hurt yourself for my stuff, even if its cute, still there's no rush its just my clothes anyways…" you walked over to the last box and slid it into the garage, "c'mon I have a house to warm up to~" gamzee followed you into the house and closed the door behind you both.

Inside the house everything was very….purple… and there were painting all over the walls of different color splatters everywhere, which after gamzees, 10th grade flip out kinnda gave you the creeps but he has been fine for what 5 or 6 years that's how long you guys have been together…in 10th grade while you sat next to him in class, the stoner boy seemed to always just stare out the window…and he was incredibly intelligent, yet he had no friends, he didn't cheat or anything, he always had A's and you didn't get it he couldn't just be that smart out of nowhere, and one day you said hi, and he didn't respond so you persisted long story short you became his first and only friend.

he eventually was more open around you and even cried in front of you, and you had heard he never did so at all…not even when he was alone, and one day he didn't show up to school, you didn't mind he was usually sick from his immunity being compromised and he did float in and out of sopor poisoning from time to time…but that wasn't the case, the sopor had corrupted him a smidge past okay and he lost it. he began killing innocent animals and hunting for blood, when you began noticing he was gone for days and the teacher asked you where he was you knew something was up, an it was time to go on and check to see if he was okay, unfortunately that was a bad move, he knew his house whereas you did not, when you show up to a killers house unannounced you need to know how to get out or you lose the game of hunter and prey.

He clubbed you and when you woke up from being drugged you were bleeding everywhere the cobalt was all over the room until you saw where some purple mixed in, it went from cobalt to indigo in a matter of seconds and it didn't stop until gamzees wrists where he was guilted into cutting, he thought you were dead and that he had killed his only friend, the only person on earth who cared about him. when you crawled over to him to check if he was still okay, he was crying in pain so hard he didn't even recognize your voice.

you had pulled yourself in front of him and pulled him into a hug shooshing and paping him until he stopped crying and yawned in your ear, you pulled him away and smiled before asking if he was okay his response was a tear drenched smile, before leaning against you again curling up to sleep after such an ordeal he was surely tired, he seemed to never have slept before the episode happened, even though you had practically been through his problem as well, you fell right to sleep as you rocked the both of you slowly, humming a highblood lullaby you had heard him play on his ihusk several times in a day…

"VRISKA!"

"GUH!? WHAT!? Who?…."

"gamzee, are you…okay, you've been staring at that picture for almost thirty minutes…."

"yeah im fine…"

You must have been zoned out rethinking how you got here, because that was odd for you to just zone out and not respond at all he seemed as though he was calling you for a while…

Gamzee flopped you down onto the plush couch in his lap, he gave an nice long sigh leaning his head on yours, "you were thinking about how I made that weren't you?…" you jumped sharply and relaxed again, "yeah I just remembered what happened, and I just got a little nostalgic sorry…" you were on the verge of crying and he turned your head again "would this help you smile?…" gamzee kissed your forehead and hugged you closer than before, you couldn't help it that made you smile always. "maybe playing with spotts would help?…" the name spotts made you think of a dog your teacher used to have that barked at everything that moved

"you have Mrs. Ladondes dog?" "hell no dogs make me freak out they're too rowdy, spotts is a cat" cat. Cat. Why did he have to say cat…"o-oh….a cat?…." "more like a kitten I'll go get her…you hang tight spider babe~" gamzee stood and walked out of the room you smiled uncontrollably because you were living here with your beloved matesprit, and it was the most fairytale ending, yet that cat just seemed like the biggest plot twist to your life ever, you don't hate cats, but lets just say they hate you…

"here's my little kitten!~" gamzee flopped down with spotts the pure white kitten clutching the back of his shirt for dear life. She was purring till she saw you and then she began growling, even hearing her you still grab her, so small she barely fits in both your hands, she purred lightly maybe she wasn't too bad.

You spoke too soon

She hisses and claws at you just missing your face by a few centimeters, so you toss her back to gamzee and lean away hitting the arm of the couch a little. "huh she's never done that to me…" he sits her in his lap where she curls up, **away from you. **you told gamzee how cats hate you and it just made him chuckle, "spider babe you're just overreacting…spotts don't hate no one…" you smiled and laid against gamzee with your head under his arm at his elbow, and your legs hanging off the couch arm, with it under your knees, gamzee nodded off along with the kitten in no time it took you a while but you fell asleep to the gentle sound of purring and gamzee quietly muttering in his sleep. You had a feeling this would be fun.


End file.
